


Ride a Rider

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing better than riding an accomplished rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride a Rider

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Merlin just wanted to cry.

Yes, he is supposed to be a great Warlock one day. Or at least some people seem to think he'll be. But right now, he doesn't care one bit about great destiny, being all courageous and retaining his dignity. Both his knees are bruised and his bum aches like hell. If Arthur doesn't stop torturing him at once, and obviously enjoying it, he'll have to show him sooner rather than later what is so special about him, and turn the prat into a toad so ugly that no princess would ever want to kiss him.

Merlin hates to ride but he agreed to learn in order to be able to follow Arthur everywhere, to be around his prince all the time. Even if it means he'll have bruises everywhere and won't be able to walk properly for a few days, Merlin knows it'll be worth it. Arthur, when he isn't a prat, can be a good teacher. He can even manage to be patient and gentle, more towards the horse he is saying Merlin was molesting than towards his manservant himself, but Merlin would prove him wrong. No, Arthur wasn't wasting his time with him.

Arthur insisted his servant must ride with dignity or at least be able not to fall every ten minutes and the horse proving he is a big idiot. Apparently, Arthur thinks his mare, Llamrei, is far more intelligent than his manservant and the horse seems to agree with her rider because she refused to have Merlin riding her. Easy for his Highness to say so, the prince had been riding big and strong horses since his childhood. Merlin was rather the one who carried everything on his back, not that he got any muscles as thank for the hard work. Unfair.

Now it hurts like hell, but it was worth it.

Now that he is looking at that beautiful and sweaty face.

Now that he is listening to those wonderful pants and moans.

Now that this heavenly musky scent is filling his nostrils.

Now that he tastes the ambrosia from that skin he is hungrily sucking.

Now that he has Arthur Pendragon where he fantasized him to be.

Too bad he'll have to keep his eyes closed at his climax to not reveal two golden and dangerously hungry eyes to his prince.

There is nothing better than riding an accomplished rider.


End file.
